


Shattered

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, rendezvous, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Your usual nighttime rendezvous with the Reverse-Flash are rather… intense.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I left out Eobard’s physical description so you can choose which version you’d like to read about. Have fun!

You’re a sweaty and exhausted mess and you don’t know how much more you can take.

At this point, you don’t recall how long you’ve been here - in your bed - with the Speedster himself making you come and scream repeatedly under him.

Eobard, still clad in his infamous yellow suit, raises his notorious hand to his mouth. He licks the leather glove where it had been inside you, then rips it off with his teeth. The perpetual fire in your lower belly burns. He now shows you his bare hand as he makes it vibrate, and all you see is a blur. Your pulse races again.

“No,” you say.

“No?” he asks, with an eyebrow quirk. You figure if he’s going to continue to demolish you, it might as well be with his cock.

“Give me something more substantial,” you tell him in a voice that came out more desperate and tired than the sexy tone you were aiming for.

“Well then,” Eobard says smugly while unzipping his bulging leather pants, “who am I to ignore your request?”

He barely gives you time to admire how hard he is for you, but hell, at least you feel it when he buries himself in your wet heat. He’s fast and rough and relentless with you, but it’s all okay because you both know you can take it. You knew what you were getting into from the beginning.

It must be the fact that you haven’t been voicing your sexual pleasure adequately enough because the villainous Speedster starts to vibrate deep inside of you. Your entire body rings out in quivers from the way he feels, your hips jerking violently to meet his thrusts. Your mere moans and whines turn to cries and screams. It’s impossible to miss the evil smirk plastered on his face.

This is it. If this is the way you go, so be it.

A shattering orgasm rips through your body. You weren’t even sure you could have any more tonight, but you would be wrong. Eobard keeps going, even as you finish, to get himself off.

He finally spills himself into you after you let out a final cry of ecstasy.

You feel limp on your bed, like jelly. It’s nearly impossible to move. Eobard collapses next to you on the mattress. He exhales slowly. The only thing he could ever do slowly, you imagine.

His hand finds yours beside your body.

“Are you alright?” he checks. It takes a moment for you to reply as you do a full-body scan of yourself.

“Fuck, I think so,” you reply breathlessly. The Speedster laughs and brings your hand up to kiss it.

“Good.” He sits up to zip himself into his pants. “Same time next week?”

All you can do is nod.

“See you then, (Y/N).”


End file.
